


winter is here, but then there is spring

by hikawas (nijitoru)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijitoru/pseuds/hikawas
Summary: To Sayo, Tsugu reminded her of Spring.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 33





	winter is here, but then there is spring

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little practice work, feel free to comment everything that i have wrong thanks

It wasn't all calm and soothing like this back then. Hikawa Sayo before then had to deal with the cold winters on her lonesome. Now that wasn't the case, Sayo now had made up with her sister-- slowly getting back at their once close relationship they had; she has her band, which also slowly became family to her, but that wasn't all she had. 

Sayo had fallen for Hazawa Tsugu.

Hazawa Tsugu.

To Sayo, she brings in warmth to her. Tsugu is like the sun, yet she is also like the season of Spring. She has brought Sayo new experiences to explore along with her and the others. 

Every time they meet up for Tsugu to bake together with Sayo, it became one of her most cherished memories, even up until now. 

Now it's Winter.

Sayo and Tsugu are spending their Christmas break together. As of right now, Tsugu is cuddled up close to Sayo with a blanket as they sit on the couch together watching the television. 

Sayo has never felt this happy and _warm_ since she closed herself off. Now, she takes her arm and pulls Tsugu closer to her body. 

".. Hmm...?" Tsugu wakes up a bit dazed.

"It just became a bit colder, so I'd thought you'd like some more warmth."

Tsugu smiled at Sayo so softly, she then snuggled up closer to her girlfriend.

"I love you too."

Unspoken words, yet they were replied to. Yes to Sayo, Tsugu was like Spring. She brought new feelings, joy, and many more to her in her life and it'll still continue as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hi feel free to criticize me or scream at how bad i am over [here](https://twitter.com/nijitoru/status/1136178086225911808?s=19)


End file.
